zootopia_2_2021fandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants, Esq.
Professor Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire is the former main antagonist of Zootopia 2. He is a former professor at the ZPD and later Jimmy's adoptive brother. Biography As revealed in a flashback, Poopypants was once an esteemed scientist who, at a Nobel Prize ceremony, unveiled a ray that could alter the sizes of anything it hits. However, all the attendees mocked his name, causing him to descend into villainy. Poopypants is first seen near the middle of the film (with no lines). He spots Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde walking back home and a lightbulb appears on his head. After a few minutes of him offscreen, he visits the Zootopia Police Department in the hopes of being hired as the new science teacher. Chief Bogo happily hires him because of his lack of common sense, as Poopypants is clearly insane (as well as unqualified for the job, as even Poopypants himself bluntly admits). Using the name "Professor P." to avoid ridicule, Poopypants attempts to fit in with the students while teaching them his goals of ridding the world of humor. His problems soon resurface, though, when Judy and Nick discover Poopypants's name and mock it throughout the school. Having enough of the mockery, Poopypants plots to take over the town, and recruits the local tattletale Melvin Sneedly to his cause after seeing that his brain has literally no sense of humor. Poopypants is also astounded to hear that Melvin has previously built a brilliant invention called the Laugherator 4000. With that in mind, Poopypants uses his technology to use wasted leftovers as fuel for the Laugherator. He then uses Melvin's brain as a source to turn all of the school's students and staff into mindless zombies. When Nick tries to stop Poopypants, the latter gets the Turbo Toilet 2000 to swallow Nick whole before capturing George and Harold, intending to turn them into mindless zombies to finalize his plan. Sherman and Judy then apologize to Poopypants for laughing at his name, and they admit he has the greatest name ever. But Poopypants still stubbornly states his name is unfunny. Judy then tells Poopypants that his problem isn't that people laugh at him, it's that he can't laugh at himself. Still not convinced, Poopypants proceeds his plan. After he finally manages to corrupt Judy and Nick, he launches into a speech about his goals to conquer the entire universe. However, when he mentions the true love will be gone, the duo regains their sense of humor for true love, crashing the Laugherator's computer and freeing everyone from Poopypants. Following Melvin's defeat (as he is crushed by a rock), Poopypants angrily attempts to shrink both Judy and Sherman in revenge for foiling his plan. Nick then proceeds to defeat Poopypants by putting fire on his fur. Defeated, Poopypants is thrown away into a lava pit by Sherman. At the end of the film, when the Zootopians leave, Poopypants says that he's free, which summons Jimmy into rescuing him and he is dragged back home to Jimmy's horse. Trivia *According to his character description in the film site: **He was born on April 1, 1953 (making him 64 years old, assuming the film is set after April 1, 2017). **He lives on 3.14 Smartypants Boulevard. **He has no phone. **He once worked in a very dark place, where his job was a revenge seeker. **His email is Supergeniusdude220@newswissland.com. **His qualifications include being a genius, super smart, intelligent, über smart, not great with children, and holding grudges. *The way that Sherman turns on Poopypants at the end of the film is similar to how Darth Vader turns on the Emperor in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Gallery Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-4606.jpg|Poopypants' first appearance Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6250.jpg|Poopypants hired by Chief Bogo Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg|"Hiya, class! I'm your cool new teacher! Not some scary guy with a secret evil agenda!" - Poopypants in the Police Department Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7360.jpg|"Okay, well have a nice day. Now what's for lunch!" - Poopypants walking to the ZPD cafeteria Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3624.jpg|Poopypants plotting with Melvin Sneedly to get rid of laughter to take over Zootopia Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5151.jpg|Poopypants, starting the final battle 584724-sherejb203.jpg|"I'll get you next, you crazy fox!" - Poopypants before being attacked by Nick Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7718.jpg|"STOP! PLEASE!" - Poopypants defeated by Nick Wilde who ties his tail with a burnt branch Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg|"NOOOOOOOOO!" - Poopypants, moments after Sherman threw him into the fire Junglebook2_869.jpg|"I'm freeeeeeeeee........!" - Poopypants, moments before Jimmy rescues him Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7561.jpg|"Thanks, Jimmy." - Poopypants' last words as Jimmy takes him to his house Category:Characters